gildedfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures
Adventure Summaries {| class="wikitable sortable" |+ ! data-sort-type="number" | No. !! Title !! Date !! Exploration Guide |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 1 || Valenbog (New Valen) || 2018-10-04 || style="text-align: center;" | Volos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 2 || Vilkas (Vilkas Woods) || 2018-10-09 || style="text-align: center;" | Frankos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 3 || Ancient Mines of Dolomak || 2018-10-13 || style="text-align: center;" | Volos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 4 || Ancient Magic in the Gaunt Tower || 2018-10-20 || style="text-align: center;" | JeansMoleRat |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | The Arcane Research department located a Tower in the Whispering Canyon that appeared to contain ancient magic. The Gilded Fable sent some of their spell-casters to attempt to study or retrieve this magic. |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 5 || A Most Potent Brew || 2018-10-24 || style="text-align: center;" | Frankos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 6 || Missing Paladin (Thunder Coast) || 2018-10-26 || style="text-align: center;" | JeansMoleRat |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Following the rumours of a Dragonborn sighting in the Thundercoast, our adventurers find themselves involved in kidnappings and dark magical rituals. |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 7 || Promised Sons - Camp Righteous! || 2018-10-27 || style="text-align: center;" | Volos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 8 || Halloween Special || 2018-10-31 || style="text-align: center;" | Desolator |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 9 || Ancient Mines of Dolomak 2 || 2018-11-03 || style="text-align: center;" | Volos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 10 || The Cleansing of Valenbog || 2018-11-09 || style="text-align: center;" | Frankos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 11 || The Raid of White Harbour || 2018-11-14 || style="text-align: center;" | JeansMoleRat |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | The Gilded Fable answered White Harbour's plea to protect against raiding mercenaries. |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 12 || Festivities in the Pearl City || 2018-11-17 || style="text-align: center;" | Volos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 13 || The Simmering Pans || 2018-11-22 || style="text-align: center;" | Frankos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 14 || Howling on the Road || 2018-12-05 || style="text-align: center;" | ScoutZero |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | A call for help from another continent has been requested from the Gilded Fable. Five brave adventurers have gathered to go on this long journey to this mysterious continent called Aurelia. |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 15 || Wolves of Welton || 2018-12-06 || style="text-align: center;" | Clawness |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 16 || The Pit of Royalty || 2018-12-10 || style="text-align: center;" | Frankos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 17 || Pirates, Lightning and Butterflies || 2018-12-12 || style="text-align: center;" | ScoutZero |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | The party sails for another continent. Surprised by pirates at night, they fight in the hope they can get control of the ship again. |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 18 || Incomplete Collection || 2018-12-15 || style="text-align: center;" | JeansMolerat |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | A friend of Tahk was willing to hire the Gilded Fable as a third party for a small thievery job. |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 19 || The Pit of Royalty II || 2018-12-21 || style="text-align: center;" | Frankos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 20 || Old Friends || 2018-12-23 || style="text-align: center;" | Volos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 21 || The Pit of Royalty III || 2019-01-03 || style="text-align: center;" | Frankos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 22 || At the End of the Rope || 2019-01-23 || style="text-align: center;" | ScoutZero |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 23 || More Trouble in Welton || 2019-02-04 || style="text-align: center;" | Clawness |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 24 || Everything Goats Wrong || 2019-02-06 || style="text-align: center;" | ScoutZero |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 25 || The Pit of Royalty IV || 2019-02-11 || style="text-align: center;" | Frankos |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 26 || The Cage || 2019-02-21 || style="text-align: center;" | ScoutZero |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | 27 || Adventures in Esteria 5 || 2019-03-06 || style="text-align: center;" | ScoutZero |- class="expand-child" | colspan="7" | Summary